Stone Cold
by shes-thewrongalice
Summary: She's the feisty little red head that he just can't get out of his head, hes the golden boy who shows his heart to only her. They've been best friends since either of them can remember, but is that all they are? Friends? AU somewhat OOC. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, this is my first story.. ever. I read a lot of fanfiction and alwas want to write one, but have never actually had the inspiration until... Demi Lovato (she slays) released her new song Stone Cold (hence the title) and all of a sudden this story just came to me. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be yet, but I know that it's not going to be a one shot. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these characters, I just like to change their story up a little.**

Violent scarlet tresses cascaded down and over her shoulders covering her face as emerald hues were cast down to the ground. Her cheeks turning red at the ridiculous comment her best friend had just muttered in her ear. "When do you think you will get your mind out of the gutter?" Clary responded with a playful nudge of her elbow into the golden boys side.

Jace Herondale had been her best friend since she could remember. The first real memory she has is of a time when she had been pushed off her bike by her brother Jonathan because she had eaten the last of his oreos. Jace had come running from the next door neighbour's front yard to see what had happened, he had brought over a band aid and everything. Since then they had been inseparable, so had Jace and her brother.

She knew Jace as the golden boy with the heart as big as Texas. Always there when she needed him, he always came running with band aids when she was hurt or tubs of ice cream and hugs when she was heart broken. The rest of the world, however knew him as the boy who was ruled by his hormones. It was a fair enough title, seeing as he had a new girlfriend or as she liked to call them "blow up dolls" every second week.

"Oh come on, Little Red. How could you not agree? It totally looks like a penis" Jace recounted, his eyes directed to the phallic shaped cloud above their heads. Clary shook her head as she moved out of his reach, going to unlock her bike from the bike rack. "Of course, Jace. How could I ever dispute that?" Amusement was clear in her voice as she managed to fluidly get her bike away from the falling down bike rack.

"You know you could always catch a ride home with me, Its not like you live far away from me." Jace asked as his attention was turned to the petite red head as she struggled to get her helmet over her unruly curls. With a displeased groan she nodded her head, as she did every day after school. Agreeing to place her dinged up bike in the back of his truck.

"Why do you even bother with the bike anyway, Red? You always end up giving up." The golden boy quipped with a lopsided smirk upon his angled features. Sometimes, Clary found herself staring at him for lengthy periods of time, wondering to herself how someone have almost no imperfections. "I try to be active you know, get some exercise in now and then" She said with a shrug, even though she did not sound believable at all.

"Pfft sure, Red." laughter broke out between them as Clary slid into the passenger side. The actions were so simple and easy, they had done them a million times before, except lately Clary had been feeling differently.

Her stomach fluttered every time Jace gave her his lopsided grin revealing his chipped tooth, every time he slung his arm around her shoulders and every time he called her Little Red. She knew that she shouldn't be feelings these things for the boy, she knew that she would eventually end up with her heart broken. But she couldn't help herself.

 _Goddammit Clary, pull yourself together!_ The thought flashed through the red heads mind as she once again caught herself staring. "So, hows Kaelie? Or is it Seelie this week?" Clary joked. She heard Jace's heavy sigh as he shook his head. "You know they just can't stay away from me, Red. I'm just too irresistible."

The ride home was the same as always, playful banter until they pulled into Jace's driveway. He hugged her when they got out of the car and she placed a kiss upon his cheek before they parted ways. "Hey, are you coming tonight?" Jace called as she hit her doorstep. She turned to look at the golden boy, a small smile upon rosebud lips. "Is the pope catholic?" Rolling her eyes, she stepped inside.

\- **Jace** -

Contrary to popular belief, Jace actually cared about his studies, so as soon as he said good bye to Red, he exchanged pleasantries with his little brother in the living room then booked it to his room.

He plugged his earbuds into his ears and started his playlist, the music drowning out any noise from outside of his little bubble. Just the way he liked it. It felt like hours before his sister came into his room, pulling his earbuds out of his ears. "Hey" The raven haired beauty spoke as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

To be fair, he wasn't exactly his sister. Jace had moved in with the Lightwoods when his parents died. He was very young when it happened, but Izzy and Alec were there to take his mind off things when he moved in. Since then, he has thought of them as his family. Considering that they were technically his adopted family anyway.

"Hows Claaarrrryyyyy?" Izzy asked with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Jace threw his pencil case at the tall girl. "She's fine, as usual Iz." A soft chuckle parting his brims as he spoke. Isabelle was the only person who knew the extent of his feelings toward the red head. He had been in love with her since the 7th grade. She had taken Simon Lewis to the Spring Fling and she looked absolutely stunning that night, he was practically seething with jealousy.

She would have gone with him, had he not assumed that they were already going together and actually asked her. Unfortunately, she had walked home with Simon the week before the dance instead of him and thats when he asked her. Of course he knows now that she never actually liked Simon, but that didn't stop him from wanting to punch the rat faced boy that night.

"Are you meeting her tonight?" Izzy asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully as she pulled a pillow into her grasp, hugging it to her frame. Jace nodded his head, a smile forming as he quoted Clary. "Is the pope catholic?" At that remark, Izzy rolled her eyes. And Jace took this opportunity to turn the tables.

"How's Melicorn, or whatever his name is?" This earned a soft groan of distaste from her. "It's _Meliorn,_ he's fine. Although I haven't seen him lately. Something about family matters and whatnot." Flicking her wrist dismissively.

"And just who is the unlucky girl who gets to believe that they have won your affections this week?" A soft sigh escapes from Jaces lips at the question, shaking his head as his shoes became suddenly very interesting. "Oh come on. Spill it, Jace." Izzy pressed, moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

Jace moved his gaze back to Isabelle, rolling his eyes as he spoke "Kaelie Whitewillow." As soon as the words had been uttered, Isabelle erupted into a fit of giggles, waving her hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry... It's just... Kaelie?... Really?... Wow." She managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Jace turne back to his computer, clicking save on his homework and exiting all the programs before he rose from his chair, moving to open his closet, pulling his white tee over his head, throwing it into the washing basket. His eyes scanned the shelves searching for an acceptable shirt to wear, all the while ignoring the laughter coming from behind him. Pulling on a shirt that read _Save a broom, ride a wizard._ He pulled his leather jacket from the back of his chair and turned back to Isabelle.

"Well, I hate to love you and leave you, sis. But I happen to have a gorgeous red head waiting for me." On his way to the door, he made a stop by the bed, pecking Izzy on the cheek before leaving her to calm herself down.

 **And there you have it! I'm sorry it's kind of short. But I didn't want to put everything in the first chapter.  
Please leave me a review if you want any input in how the story ends up, or if you want a virtual hug from me ^_^**  
 **Go easy on me, though. This is my first story and I am getting used to the formatting and whatnot. So if you have any tips on that, too feel free to review.**  
 **I will most likely upload another chapter tonight as well.**

 **Lots of love.**

 **shes-thewrongalice xo**


	2. Little Red's Hideout

**Hey guys! So, I know it's only been a few hours since I uploaded my first ever chapter.. EEK! But the creative juices were flowing and I thought I would give you guys a second chapter. Oh, and the song I have used is Young God by Halsey. If you don't know who Halsey is, stop reading and go listen. I promise you won't be disappointed.  
** **Sorry to anyone who started to read this chapter and it got deleted. FanFiction decided that it would only let you guys see like two thirds of the story. But here is the full version of chapter two. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns these lovely characters, I'm just changing their plot line.**

 **-Clary-**

"I'll be back soon, Luke!" she called to the man who she thought of as a father as she closed the back door. Pulling her jacket closed over her petite frame as she felt the chill setting in and was suddenly thankful that she had chosen to pull on boots instead of staying with her ballet flats.

Pulling out her phone, she selected a new message window, sending a short message to Jace, letting him know that she was on her way. Shoving the small rectangular piece of plastic into her pocket, she braved the wind and made her way through her back gate, into the opening of the woods behind her house.

She knew this path like the back of her hand. She had been walking it since she was 7 years old, going out to their hideout every second day to meet Jace. There was a period of time that frankly, Clary would rather forget where this was her only salvation.

Her emerald eyes were cast downward in order to avoid tripping over and hurting herself, considering how accident prone she was. She wasn't in the least surprised however when she reached the crossing trees that hid a little cavern to find that Jace was already sitting there, waiting for her on a picnic blanket with a box of pizza in hand.

"You're late, Little Red." She could hear the amusement in his voice, and her stomach did a lovely little flip flop at the presence of his voice. Her gaze drifts down to the familiar black shirt he had donned this evening. A smile spread across his brims as he caught her eye.

"Ever so sorry that I have a life outside of you, Goldilocks." She quipped as she took her spot beside him, green leather journal in hand. Crossing her legs, she turned to face him, a big bright smile upon her features.

"You have another one for me already?" Jace asked, raising an inquisitive brow as she nodded her head in response. "Well come on then, let me hear it."

Ever since Clary had been writing songs in leather bound journals, Jace had been hearing them. She had found that when her father decided that he didn't love them anymore, she could deal with it best if she wrote it down. And one day, Jace caught a glimpse of one of her songs, and she sang it to him. He is the only one who has ever heard any of her songs, and he is the only one ho will ever hear any of her songs.

Petite fingers uncoil the strings that hold the journal closed, opening the book to the last page that was written on. Taking in a deep breath, her emerald hues disappearing behind closed lids as she let the words fall from her lips.

 _He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_  
 _I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven_  
 _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_  
 _I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"_

- **Jace-**

As the lyrics filled the space between them, Jace took the opportunity to envelop himself in the story she was telling. Laying himself back on the blanket, his eyes falling shut as he folded his arms behind his head.

The sound of her voice made his skin turn up in goosebumps, he always felt a sense of enchantment falling over him as she sang to him. He knew how much trust she had in him to reveal herself to him in this way. In these simple moments, when it was just the two of them in this place. He didn't have to pretend he was anyone else, he could be himself and he could even let himself believe that maybe, just maybe she loved him too.

 _But do you feel like a young God?_  
 _You know the two of us are just young gods_  
 _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_  
 _And they're running, running, running again"_

As the lyrics slowly came to a finish and her eyes opened up, she took a moment before glancing in his direction.

"Wow, Red. Every time you open that book I'm sure this song couldn't be as amazing as the last. But you blow me away every sing time." Her cheeks flushed at his comment, and he loved it. He loved the affect that he had on her at times.

Sitting up, he scoots just a tad closer to her, opening up the pizza box.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend and you're obliged to say nice things." She said shyly, even though she must have known that he did indeed mean every word he ever said to her about her creative talents.

"Yes, I am obliged to say nice things, I'm sorry let me try again." Clearing his throat, he shakes his head, a sour expression taking the place of his previous lopsided grin. "That song was terrible, I can't believe you had the guts to show it to me." This earned a slap from the giggling red head.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Clary. But when will the world get to hear these songs? Your songs are amazing, Little Red. They need to be heard." As soon as the words left his lips, he instantly regretted them and wanted to grab them and pull them back as if they were attached to a rope.

"You know why, Jace. You are the only one I trust enough to hear them. These lyrics are my story. These songs are like my private journal. I hate it when you bring it up." A frown creased her brow line as she retied the journal and shoved it into her pocket.

"I know, Clary. I'm sorry." Picking up a piece of pizza, he scooted even closer. This time he was met halfway by the petite girl, her frown softening as he directed the pointy end of the slice toward her mouth. She gladly accepted.

"Thank you for trusting me the way you do." Jace murmured so low that he wasn't even sure that she heard him. But she nodded anyway, a smile reappearing across her brims.

"I love you, you know that don't you Goldilocks?" She said with a mouth full of garlic and cheesy goodness. Bringing a smile to Jace's features as he reclaimed his position, laying down on the blanket. His gaze pointed to the mouth of the cavern. Clary took this as a sign to take her designated place. Laying her head on his lap as she lay back, picking up her own slice of pizza.

"I know, and you know that I love you, right Little Red?" Even though Jace had hear the words mutters from her rosebud lips thousands, maybe even millions of times, he still got giddy every time he heard those three little words and he wondered, if maybe she felt the same that he did in these intimate moments that they shared together, tucked away in his Little Red's hideout.

"Of course I know that."

 **I am so sorry about the short length of these chapters, but there has to be a few short chapters sometimes right? I promise they will get longer as I go along.  
** **As always, dont forget to review because you know you want these virtual hugs. Let me know if you think I should continue this story too, because let's face it... Who wants to write a story that no one will read?  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- shes-thewrongalice. xo**


	3. Not So Happy For You

**Wow, the response for my first two chapters was awesome! Thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I kind of had a bad week. But I'm back now with ideas!  
So here goes!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns these characters. I own this particular plot line.**

 **-Jace-**

Jace was slightly worried as he walked out to his truck the next morning and saw Clary's bike still in the tray and Clary no where in sight. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced up at the window that belonged to the feisty red head, seeing the curtains open. Shaking his head, he shoved his hand in his pocket, fishing out his cell phone to find a new message.

 _Don't worry Goldilocks, I got another ride. See ya at school._ Despite now knowing that she was at least safe, Jace couldn't help the weird flip flop feeling in his stomach knowing she had gotten a ride with someone else. Heaving a heavy sigh, he drops his back pack in the tray before moving back to the open door.

"Iz, you need a ride? A seat just opened up!" Jace called, his golden gaze directed toward the top of the stairs, the sound of cosmetics hitting the ground and a muttered curse from Isabelle rang through the house before she responded. "I'm coming!"

A soft chuckle parted his brims as he shook his head, making his way slowly back to his truck, sliding into the drivers seat, waiting for the raven haired girl.

As she slid into the passenger side, she had an air of grace about her, not one single hair out of place as she placed her bag on the seat beside her, not wanting to throw it in the back. Jace was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of her hairspray, sending him into a fit of coughs.

"Oh please, stop being a little bitch, Jace. Drive. We're going to be late." Despite her words, Isabelle's voice was soft and friendly and he complied.

The drive to school that morning was strange, and he didn't like it. He found that he didn't quite like that Izzy wasn't trying her hardest to tame her hair in the passenger seat, bursting into fits of giggles when he turned the corners abruptly to mess up the whole process. In fact Izzy scolded him every time he took a sharp turn, telling him it wasn't safe.

There was no playful banter, no teasing nothing. They sat in silence for most of the trip. Granted it was a comfortable silence, but he didn't like it. He missed his Little Red.

Instantly a smile was brought to his face as he saw the familiar unruly curls as he pulled into the parking lot. She had her back to him and was talking to someone, as soon as the car was shut off, Jace hopped out and grabbed his back pack, heading towards her. The sound of Isabelle's amused "Excited much?" behind him.

Rolling his eyes, he chucked his bag over his shoulder, his free hand in his pocket as he approached the red head. His smile deteriorating as he neared closer and closer, by the time he had reached her, his smile was replaced by an intimidating glare that he pointed toward the person she was laughing with. "Sebastian." Jace acknowledged his presence, slinging an arm around Clary's shoulder.

"Jace." Sebastian's demeanor matched that of Jace's and it was clear that these two had never seen eye to eye on a thing. Jace didn't like the way that Sebastian was with Clary, making her smile, teasing her playfully as he approached.

Jace finally turned his attention from the black eyed male in front of him, directing a warm smile to the girl who currently occupied the space beneath his arm. "Hey, Little Red. Leave without me this morning?" He asked as he bumped her playfully, earning him a roll of emerald eyes and a soft laugh. She was about to speak when she was cut off.

"Yeah, she caught a ride with me this morning." Sebastian quipped. His expression turning from that of distaste to a smug smirk, his arms folding across his chest. Before Jace got to bite back, Sebastian added. "Well, I'll see you Friday night, Clare. Pick you up at 7?"

Jace was rendered speechless as she nodded and waved goodbye, shaking his head, he released his hold on her, turning to face her. "Friday night? What's happening Friday night?"He asked with disbelief.

Lifting her shoulders into a small shrug, she offered a warm, inviting smile to the golden boy. "I'm going out to dinner with Sebastian."

At those words, his heart sank. She had a date with Sebastian, and she seemed happy about it, too. "Wait, Friday? This Friday?" Jace asked, his voice turning cold.

Without looking at him, Clary nodded her head, murmuring a soft "mhhmm, why?".

Jace wanted to remind her that it was the anniversary of his father's death, he wanted to make it so that she wouldn't go on a date with the douchebag. But she seemed so happy, he just couldn't do it to her. "No reason. Do you know where he's taking you?" Jace asked, turning the focus of the attention back to her.

- **Clary-**

Standing before her mirror, Clary heaved a heavy sigh as she glanced at her unruly curls and her outfit. Shaking her head, she picked up her make up bag and headed out the front door, making an immediate left turn and heading straight for the Lightwood's door, not even bothering to knock as she murmered a quick greeting to Max on the couch and headed upstairs and straight for Izzy's room.

"Iz, I need your help." The redhead huffed as she closed the door.

The raven haired girl turned to face her, her smile taking over her features. "So he finally plucked up the courage to ask you out, huh?" Izzy asked with her smile transforming into a smirk.

"You knew he wanted to ask me out?" Clary asked, the shock apparent on her features.

"Uh, duh. Only anyone who ever met the guy knew he wanted to ask you out. He's obviously totally into you and has been for a while." She sounded as though this was old news, but this was the first time Clary was hearing it. Sebastian was really that into her? She had no idea.

"Well then, I need to look good, and this really isn't working for me. He's picking me up at 7." Clary whined as she handed her make up bag over to Isabelle.

"You're only giving me and hour and a half to make you look perfect? Clary when will you learn?"

An hour and a half later, Clary was looking in the mirror, a soft gasp leaving her brims as she regarded her reflection. She was wearing a black, lace high-low dress, with the front reaching to her mid-thighs and the back reaching her ankles. Her crimson locks pinned up loosely at the nape of her neck.

"Thank you, Iz. I don't know how you did it, but I look perfect." Clary said as she coiled her arms around the taller girls form.

"You're welcome, Clary. Now just remember what today is, and remember to be patient with him. Okay?" At this, Clary was confused, but she nodded her head anyway, wracking her brain to figure out what tonight was as her gaze was cast to the clock on Izzy's wall.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late!" Clary stumbled in the heels that Izzy had put her in as she made her way down the stairs, passing Jace on the way down, leaving him with a short "Hi Goldilocks, wish me luck." as she left their house with a confused Isabelle looking down to a casually dressed Jace. "You mean, I just dressed her up for a date that you didn't ask her on?"

"Yep. You did a great job though, she looks perfect. Although, I personally like her hair down." Jace muttered as he walked passed Isabelle and slammed his bedroom door. He knew that it was a long shot, he knew that she didn't remember. Because if she had remembered, she would be here with him, in his bed, watching old black and white movies, singing to him. Instead she's looking beautiful as she goes out to dinner with the doucheface. **  
**

**So there you go! Clary is dating (sort of ) Sebastian, and Jace isn't happy about it. Obviously.**

 **Sorry it's so short, but I have an exam tomorrow that I need to do some last minute studying for.**

 **I promise I'll give you another chapter when my exams are over, which is Thursday. :)**

 **Don't forget to review,**

 **xo shes-thewrongalice**


	4. How Could You Forget?

**So, I know I have been away for a while and I'm really sorry about that, but I got a really bad head cold and then my computer crashed, and it was all conspiring against me, but I am back and with another chapter too! The song used in this chapter is We'll Be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: Cassie owns the characters, I'm just very fond of playing with their lives.**

 **-Clary-**

Emerald hues scanned the menu in front of her. When Sebastian asked her to dress up for them to go out, she never thought that he would be taking her to a Hooters.

Of all the places located around the area, he chose to take her to Hooters. On their first date. Make no mistake, this may be their first date, but it was definitely their last.

For a guy who was supposedly "into" her, he couldn't take his eyes off the waitresses. Clearing her throat to grasp his attention, Clary reached over for her glass of root beer. Bringing it to her lips, it was obvious that she was irritated, he just wasn't paying any mind to the fact.

"So, Sebastian." Clary spoke through gritted teeth, unable to believe the amount of time she had spent on her appearance for this dickwad. "Tell me, what in the world possessed you to bring me here?" Folding her arms across the table, she leaned toward him.

"Hmm? Oh." Sebastian responded as he finally for the first time that evening turned his attention to his date. "Oh, I just come here a lot, thought you'd like to see where I hang out." Clary scoffed at this. Of course he came here all the time.

Shaking her head, she put the menu down, reaching for her bag as she stood. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Sebastian gave her a small smile as she walked off toward the bathrooms, not missing the wink he sent the waitresses way.

Pulling out her phone as she got into the bathroom, she saw that she had a message from Isabelle reading _I really hope you're meeting Jace at the moment, because I can't find him anywhere._ Clary felt her heart jump to her throat at the words, and that was the moment that she realized the date. "Fuck." She muttered as she rushed out of the bathroom, not even bothering to stop by her and Sebastian's table on her way out. He could find his amusement somewhere else.

She had been so caught up in the fact that one of the most popular boys at school liked _her,_ that she completely forgot about the one day of the year that Jace needed her the most.

As soon as she hit the pavement, her hand was outstretched for a taxi, her free hand tapping on the numbers on her phone, typing in the only phone number she had ever bothered to commit to memory; Jace's.

As a taxi finally pulled up, she rambled off her address, her phone pressed to her ear. All she was getting was his message bank, and so she tried and tried again. She knew where he would be. Throwing the cabbie the money and a tip, Clary ran from the cab, through her house and out through the back gate, not caring that the heels Izzy had put her in were way too high and put her at risk of breaking something.

It took her less time than usual to reach the cavern that was hidden by the crossed trees, but it was still too long. She needed to have been here hours ago.

The silence that hung in the air was the loudest thing that she had ever heard as her gaze fell upon the hunched figure sitting atop their rock. Her eyes fell shut as she hung back for a minute. How could she have forgotten so easily? How had she let herself get so caught up with that jackass? Shaking her head, she moved silently over the figure sitting on the rocks with his legs puled to his chest. Sitting down beside him, Clary pulled Jace into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner." She whispered into his ear, Jace responding by tightening his arms around her frame, nodding his head. Making her feel even worse.

Of course he would forgive her, he always did. But she wanted him to be mad at her, to yell at her, anything but the tears that she saw threatening to fall from golden orbs.

"Sing to me, Red." He mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Pulling her bag onto her knees, she pulled out the leather bound journal, opening to a page dated the 13th August. A day that she was feeling particularly affectionate towards her best friend.

 _"We are young, we are gold_  
 _Trying things we didn't know_  
 _Looking at the sky, see it come alive_  
 _All our fears became our hopes_  
 _Climbed out every locked window_  
 _We rode the lion's mane and fell upon the rain"_

As she sang, she could feel Jace relax in her arms, his shivering began to slow.

 _"We can reach the constellations_  
 _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _Yeah, all we really need is us_  
 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
 _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_  
 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars"_

The lyrics slowed after the first chorus, Jace was relaxed, his body no longer rigid against her own. "Please don't stop yet." Jace pleaded, so she continued.

" _Let me in, hold me close_  
 _Fill my heart with simple notes_  
 _So when it's hard to see,_  
 _They are there, reminding me_  
 _Take my breath, and hold me high_  
 _So I can feel the city lights_  
 _Glowing under me_  
 _It's in our reach, we're breaking out"_

Clary's eyes slipped shut as she rolled into the chorus once again, Jace's breathing slowed with every word until she thought he had fallen asleep. Glancing down to the golden haired boy she found him awake, his eyes glazed over as her hands ran through his hair.

"I loved it, Red. Thank you." He said, not yet making eye contact with her. His gaze set on the crossed trees ahead of them.

"You're welcome. How you doing?" She asked, her voice low and soothing as she spoke. He shook his head indicating the state that he was obviously in. He didn't want to talk about it, that much was obvious.

"How was your date?" Jace's voice was unimpressed as he asked her. His gaze moving up to meet hers as she rolled her eyes.

"He took me to _Hooters._ Ugh. Does he have no romantic experience at all?" Clary's features scrunched up in distaste, causing a laugh to fall from Jace's parted lips.

"There's the Jace I know and love." She said as she nudge him playfully.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to make up for forgetting the date, but she took comfort in the fact that she had made him feel just the slightest bit lighter. She would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

 **So there you go guys. Sorry that its not the longest chapter ever, but at least its something.**

 **Remember guys, reviews are love. Let me know what you think.**

 **xo- shes-thewrongalice**


	5. I Won't Let You Down

**Hey guys! Please dont hate me for not updating earlier. I lost all my chapters and completelt lost all ideas for this story. But I'm back with new ideas and a new potential direction for this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own the characters or the songs.**

A kink in Clary's neck woke her up early the next morning. A soft groan parting her lips as she repositioned herself. The hard rock beneath her body the clear reason for the ache she felt through her entire body.

Her eyes opened slowly to be met with the black material of a t shirt. That was when Clary realized that there was an arm wrapped around her, surrounding her whole body in warmth.

Her gaze shifted to see Jace's peacefully sleeping features. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she curled her body around his once again.

In these moments, Clary felt safe and protected. She felt like there was nothing that could hurt her when she was with Jace wrapped up in him.

Her eyes fell shut again, allowing herself to enjoy this moment for just a while longer.

Clary woke a few hours later to the sun breaking through the trees around their cavern. A smile spread across her lips as she heard his oh so familiar voice. "Mmm, good morning."

Jace was obviously still under the influence of sleep as he spoke. Clary glanced up to meet his golden eyes before moving to sit up, facing him.

"Good morning, sleepy head. We fell asleep here." She said with a smile evident on her face and in her voice. Jace nodded his head as he followed her actions, sitting up himself.

"I can see that. And I can feel it. Rocks are not the best thing to sleep on." Jace added with a laugh as he moves closer to the redhead in front of him as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She had several missed calls and unread messages from Isabelle. Asking if she knew where Jace was and if he was okay. With a short laugh she typed back a response, letting her know everything was fine. "Your sister is way too overprotective of you. No wonder you haven't had a steady relationship. Shed never let you." With a laugh, Clary put her phone back into her pocket.

She didn't see the distorted look upon Jace's face. She didn't know that the only reason that he had never had a steady relationship was because of the girl sitting in front of him. She didn't know the way the he felt about her. How could she? He never told her.

"Well, you know Izzy." Jace added trying to add a touch of amusement to his voice.

Glancing up at the sunrise, Clary let out a content sigh as her arms wrapped around her knees. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" Jace asked, his gaze moving to the sunrise as well. "Nope, why?" Clary responded, shifting her gaze to the golden boy in front of her.

"Well, since you so rudely ditched me last night. How about a redo? We do all the things we should have done yesterday?" Jace asked with a hopeful smile. "That sounds perfect"

They walked together hand in hand in almost silence as they made their way back to the street they both lived on. As they made it to Clary's back fence, she turned to Jace, squeezing his hand as she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go up and shower and change out of this dress your sister put me in. Ill meet you at your house in an hour?" Jace only nodded in response, releasing her hand. "See you in a bit."

Clary showered as quickly as she could. She enjoyed their quirky traditions and she would do anything to spend as much time as possible with her best friend.

Pulling on a pair of black legging and an oversized shirt that once belonged to Jace, she glanced at herself in the mirror, contemplating wearing makeup. After a few moments, she settled for a coat of foundation and mascara before running a brush through her wet, unruly hair. Leaving a hair band around her wrist for when it dried.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Clary picked up her phone and bag and made her way down the stairs, out the door and to the house situated next to her own. She didn't bother knocking. She never did.

She went up the flight of stairs, passing Isabelle's door, tapping her fingers on it and letting out a "Hey Is" as she did so, before finally reaching Jace's door. She knocked once, not waiting for a response before walking in. Finding Jace laying on the bed, one arm propped behind his head, the other holding the book he was obviously enthralled with.

"What are you reading there, Goldilocks?" Clary asked as she closed the door behind her, taking a seat beside Jace on the bed. Turning his attention from the book the the redhead beside him, he flashes a smile. "Another Discworld book, of course." Placing the book down upon his nightstand he turns to face Clary. "Okay, Little Red, what movie shall we start with today?"

Like there was even really a choice. Clary's favourite movie had always been and would forever be Casablanca. She shot him a look, that was met with laughter. He moved from the bed, obviously getting the hint as he slid a disc into the DVD player before sitting down beside his best friend.

"Do you have any new songs for me, Red?" He asked. Clary nodded her head, pulling her song book from her bag. "Don't I always?"

As they waited for Jace's old DVD player to work, Clary took in a deep breath as she opened the book onto a random page. Her eyes skimming the lyrics before she began.

"I know I haven't taken the time, to tell you that you're beautiful. And its nobody's fault but mine, I hurt the one I love the most, and you're the one I love the most, shoulda put away my phone. I know I know I know that you deserve better

Ooh ooh oooh ooh

You cant dance to the beat of a heart that's broken

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

And you cant do this alone

So from this day on, I wont let you down. Im gon' right my wrongs I'm gon' make you proud. Cause Ive made my mistakes, probably more than I can count. So from this day on I wont let you down."

Her voice faded out as she looked down at her hands. She wouldn't forgive herself for being as selfish as she was the night before. She knew that he would never hold it against her, but she couldn't help it.

"Jace… I am so so sorry about last night." She couldn't bring herself to look at the golden boy in front of her who took a hold of her hand.

"Red, look at me." She couldn't. She felt too guilty. With a sigh, Jace lifted her face, his fingers resting beneath her chin. "I know you, you didn't do it on purpose. Im not mad, or even hurt. I was, but you made it there in the end."

Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she merely nodded her head before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Goldilocks. You know that, right?"

Jace nodded. "I love you too, Little Red."

 **I tried to give you something a little longer than the last to tie you over until the next one. Drama is coming. I promise!**

 **The song is I wont let you down by Meghan Trainor.**

 **Remember guys, reviews are love. See you soon.**

 **Xo- shes-thewrongalice**


End file.
